worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
John Lassetire
John Lassetire is Jeff Gorvette's crew chief. Bio Everyone knows that high-profile races are fueled by the cars behind the racecars. Joining the ranks of the World Grand Prix is John Lassetire, who’s the pit crew chief behind #24 Jeff Gorvette, a U.S. champion and a contender in the global competition. John is a legendary crew chief, having extensive team experience in both the Piston Cup and the American Grand Touring Sports racing classes. Known for a cool head under stress, decisive leadership, and the ability to get the job done, John has that golden clutch. All these skills led to his being paired with his longtime friend in racing, Jeff Gorvette. Now the winning pair is gearing up to take it all at the World Grand Prix. John Lassetire, the Truck with the Golden Clutch, is a legendary crew chief know around the world for his successful partnership with Jeff Gorvette. After all the excitement of the World Grand Prix, John decided it was time for a vacation, and he thought what a better place to cool your tires than Radiator Springs? Upon his arrival, Ramone gave him a fresh coat of paint and vintage wood siding, then Luigi and Guido set him up with the best set of whitewalls money could buy. Even though he was on vacation, John couldn't steer himself away from the racing world for very long, and as luck would have it, the Radiator Springs Grand Prix came to town while he was visiting. Unsurprisingly, JL took a liking to the charming town and decided to rest his bumpers there after the races were over. John can be spotted in his pit stop at each of the World Grand Prix races. He also appears at Radiator Springs attending at the town's Grand Prix, sporting a very different paint job, decked in green, with wood panels. Surely, this truck is John Lassetire because there's a diecast model of John Lassetire that is the same of the truck at the end of Cars 2. Cars Land Grand Opening Ceremony .]]John Lassetire made an appearance at the grand opening ceremony of Cars Land. While John Lasseter was talking, John Lassetire appeared on the screen, telling him about an idea for a new Cars Toons, which would be about a green truck with wooden doors (himself). However, John Lasseter tells him that he's busy and that he can call his office later on. This appearance fully confirms that the green wood-paneled pick-up truck at the end of Cars 2 is really another appearance of John Lassetire, which implies he changed his paint job after the WGP ended. Livery John is painted yellow, with red and blue on his doors when he is at races. When he is not on duty, he is painted green, with wooden doors. He has gray rims surrounded by whitewall tire treads. He has a chrome bumper, grille and headlights. Model John Lassetire is an all-American pick up truck. The truck he is most likely modeled after an early 1990s Chevrolet S-10 Pickup Truck. There is a big plastic car of John Lassetire which reveals his license plate to be 01 12 57, which is John Lasseter's and Mater's birthday. Occupation John is Jeff Gorvette's team crew chief. Appearances Feature Films *Cars 2 Other Appearances *Cars Land Grand Opening Ceremony Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast *Disney Store Diecast Line Trivia *The character is based on director John Lasseter. *Cars 2 producer Denise Ream came up with the idea of having John in the film to celebrate Pixar's 25th Anniversary. She says she got the idea from George Lucas' brief appearance in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, on which she served as the visual effects executive producer. *The play on John Lasseter's last name is reused in an advertisement in London, for a brand named "Lassetyre". *Although John Lassetire had brown eyes in his World Grand Prix customization, his eyes are blue in his Radiator Springs form. John Lasseter has blue eyes. *A special diecast version of the character was created to be given out to those who worked on Cars 2. The model had a "Hawaiian shirt" paint job and a surfboard in the truck bed. Quotes He has just one line in the movie: "Jeff, your tires..."- After this, the other crew chiefs speak in﻿ different languages. Gallery Cars-2-image-07.jpg John lassetire radiator springs grand prix.jpg|Attending the Radiator Springs Grand Prix John lassetire.jpg johhny.jpg Untitled2.jpg|John at the World Grand Prix John Lassetire.PNG|John talking to Jeff 627309931.jpg|Diecast DSC 2125.jpg|Green with Wood-Paneled Doors Diecast de:John Lassetire pl:Gumol Żelazny pt-br:John Lassetire ru:Джон Лассетир Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:Trucks, buses Category:Crew Chiefs Category:WGP Pit Crews Category:Pick up trucks Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:WGP Category:Male characters